mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the School Olympics 4 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Spike * Magikoopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Captain Toad * Chain Chomp Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Zazz * Zavok * Big * Sticks * Ermel * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Marine * Mighty * Ray * Chip * Yacker Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Alex S. * Jarrett * Carson * Aaron * Nolan P. * Savannah * Hazel * Emily B. * Landen * Bridget * Chris T. * Katie * Brooklyn * Patrick * Liv H. * Jarod * Jordan A. * Ryan O. * Carie * Chad * Drew O. * Maddy * Kayla Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Emma M. Guests * Joe B. * Jared C. * Drew V. * Garrit * Alyssa R. * Lexie L. * Lexie W. * Courtney T. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events * American Football * Football * Volleyball * Cross Country * Tennis * Water Polo * Basketball * Wrestling * Swimming * Dance * Bowling * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Discus Throw * Pole Vault * Baseball * Golf * Lacrosse * Toadstool Tackle Football * Egg Volleyball * Bob-omb Basketball * 100 Pin Bowling * Mountain Climb Sprint * Lost Hex Golf Tourney Locations Mario Series * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Bob-omb Basketball) * Honeyhive Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Mountain Climb Sprint) * Super Bell Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Toadstool Tackle Football) Sonic Series * Station Square from ''Sonic Adventure ''(100 Pin Bowling) * The Lost Hex from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Lost Hex Golf Tourney) * Death Egg from ''Sonic Forces ''(Egg Volleyball) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy '' * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Run, Jump, Throw! from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Staff Roll from Super Mario Odyssey * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island '' * Moo Moo Farm from ''Mario Kart 64 * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! from Yoshi's Woolly World * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Bound Bowl Grand Prix from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Hill Top from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Plant Kingdom from Sonic Rush Adventure * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World * Skyscraper Scamper - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Guardian Rock from Sonic Forces * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight